Ano Koro no You ni
by Princess Serenity-chan
Summary: Caught up in work Watanabe Daisuke and Hamao Kyousuke who are romantically involved have barely seen each other over several weeks. Naturally, when he and Dai-chan finally meet to discuss a project with the director of BACS TV and the older actor proposes a holiday trip to Okinawa over Obon Mao eagerly agrees, especially since Dai-chan promises him an unforgettable trip...
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hi Minna!  
I'm busy working on the new fics I promised to write in the afterword of "Remember Me" and while I'm doing so, I thought I'd share one of my older works with you. This DaiMao fic was originally published on my LJ and is still ongoing. Some of you might have already read it, but I hope everybody is going to enjoy reading this story regardless whether you have come across this piece of work before or not.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dai-chan and Mao or BACS TV. I own this story its original characters and that's it.

* * *

**Ano Koro No You Ni - Prologue  
**

Watanabe Daisuke and Hamao Kyousuke were sitting in the office of the director of "BACS TV", occasionally stealing glances from each other as they listened to the middle-aged man's account. "This event is going to be different from any of the regular episodes of BACS TV," he explained. "Hamao-san, Watanabe-san, thank you for agreeing to be the hosts for this special event. As this is going to be an award show, the setting is going to be different compared to the usual style of this program. The stage is going to be in the center of the room and there will be several moments throughout the show where the two of you as well as the other BACS Boys will have to interact with the audience."

"That sounds pretty interesting. What do you think Mao," Daisuke asked his colleague and friend curiously. "I think this is going to be very exciting because we are going to be much closer to the audience and our fans than usual," the ebony-haired youth replied smiling mildly. "Alright then let me show you the location for this special event," the director said and rose to his feet, the two actors following his example. "The hall is pretty big," the man explained as he led the two friends down the corridor. "The design and the marketing departments are already working on the posters, pamphlets and a fancy advertisement on the BACS TV homepage. We are also planning to publish a 'Boy's Award Collection' book including the profile of each BACS Boy, interviews and a special about the two of you since you will be hosting the show."

"This is really going to be a big project, isn't it," Kyousuke stated excitedly. "Yes, this award show will be the biggest event in the short history of BACS TV," the director explained proudly and stopped in front of a large set of double doors. "Here we are." Smiling mildly he opened one of the doors and asked the two actors to come inside. The hall was quite big indeed and Kyousuke as well as Daisuke took a minute to let their eyes wander over the square-shaped stage in the center of the room and the long rows of chairs that were divided into four blocks. "How many people can fit in here," Daisuke asked curiously. "About five hundred people the director stated casually and the younger man's eyes went wide. "Wow that's many, especially if we consider that BACS TV is a national, still small scale internet TV program," he replied and glanced over to Kyousuke who seemed to be just as surprised as he had been upon hearing that number.

"You're right Watanabe-san and that's why I'm so happy that your respective managements accepted my inquiry and that the two of you agreed to be the hosts for this show," the middle-aged man continued. "BACS TV already has a substantial number of regular viewers, but I hope to attract some of those people who belong to either your or to one of the other boys fan bases, but are not yet following BACS TV on a regular basis." "We'll do our best to make this show a success," Kyousuke stated with sincerity and Daisuke nodded in agreement. "That's exactly what I supposed of the two of you," The director replied, taking a quick glance at his watch. "It's past noon already. Why don't you have a lunch break and we meet again at my office in one hour to discuss the schedule?"

The two actors agreed readily and after they had excused themselves they made their way to the small private dressing room that had been provided for them. Kyousuke went straight to his dressing table and began rummaging his bag for some chocolate, not noticing that Daisuke had locked the door as soon as it had clunked shut. The ebony-haired youth had just popped a piece of chocolate into his mouth, sighing blissfully as he savored the taste when he suddenly felt Daisuke wrapping his strong arms around his middle, embracing him from behind. "You have no idea how much I missed you Mao," the brown-haired man whispered velvet-like and began to nuzzle the younger one's neck. "Recently the two of us have been so busy that we barely got to see each other and even this morning no chance to talk in private." "I…I missed you too Dai-chan," Kyousuke sighed breathy as heat began to spread inside of him and he turned around in his lover's arms to face him properly. "I missed you more than I can say."

"Mao," Daisuke whispered endearingly and leaned in to take the younger actor's mouth captive. Kyousuke's eyes drifted shut and when he felt his beloved's lips brushing gently against his own he immediately responded. Pulling the ebony-haired youth closer Daisuke began to nibble the other man's bottom lip playfully, then traced it with the tip of his tongue demanding entrance. With a soft, sweet moan of pleasure Kyousuke obliged and parting his lips he wrapped his arms tightly around the older actor's neck. "Unngh…" Encouraged by the reaction he got from his beloved the brown-haired man lost no time and hungrily deepened the kiss. With ardent passion he explored the warm, moist cavern of his partner's mouth, moaning softly when he tasted the sweetness of chocolate and finally swirled his tongue skillfully around Kyousuke's in sensual caresses. Sighing the young actor melted further into Daisuke's embrace and once the two lovers had finally broken the kiss after what had seemed to be an eternity the chests of both men were heaving and their cheeks flushed. For several long moments they gazed lovingly at one another smiling with warm affection as they lost themselves in the depths of each other's eyes.

"I love you," the brown-haired actor at last whispered huskily into the comfortable silence and ran his hand caressingly over his boyfriend's cheek. I love you too Dai-chan," Kyousuke sighed, an enticing smile gracing his lips. "It's been far too long since we last were together like this," Daisuke said softly as he let his other hand roam slowly over Kyousuke's back. "You look a little tired." "I've been extremely busy recently," the ebony-haired actor explained and hopped onto the dressing table to sit on its edge. "I had a lot of photo shootings, several auditions and then there were the rehearsals for 'Basara 3' as well as the regular training sessions at the gym. For the role I'm playing I have to exercise daily for a couple of hours to gain some muscles. In addition there is BACS TV and I had to do some commercials. I literally have no time for myself. I feel like a robot you know, sleep…work…eat, sleep…work…eat."

"It has been pretty much the same for me, but I will have a few days off over Obon. How about you," the other man asked, his voice laced with hope since an idea had begun to form in his head. "I have five or six days off," Kyousuke answered truthfully. "Why are you asking?" "I'm asking because I'm planning on stealing you away for that time and take you on a vacation trip to Okinawa," Daisuke explained smiling radiantly. "I have an acquaintance there who runs a bungalow park near the beach. That way we would have our own place and for mealtimes we could either eat at the park's restaurant or we could cook at the bungalow. I could make a reservation for four or five nights, so what do you say?"

"Just the two of us for five or six days and during that time I'm going to have you all to myself," the younger man asked upon which Daisuke nodded eagerly and placed his arms around his beloved's middle once again. "Yes Mao, only you and me," he whispered velvet-like, smiling seductively. "That sounds wonderful Dai-chan," Kyousuke sighed and leaned in until his and Daisuke's noses touched. "Let's do it, let's go."

"I promise I will make this vacation unforgettable for you," the older actor breathed softly and sealed Kyousuke's lips with another kiss. Responding eagerly the ebony-haired youth placed his arms around Daisuke's neck and pulled him close as he parted his lips to allow the other man's probing tongue further access. With a lustful sigh Daisuke deepened the kiss and as his tongue danced erotically with Kyousuke's he suddenly felt the young actor's legs wrapping around his middle. Another moan of pleasure escaped his lips and he grabbed a fistful of the ebony-haired youth's hair, pulling it gently thus forcing the young man to tilt his head further which caused the passionate kiss to grow even more intense. Kyousuke let his hands roam over Daisuke's shoulders and shoulder blades and losing himself completely in the heavenly feeling of the kiss he let his fingers ghost over the nape of the brown-haired actor's neck, allowing his digits to play with the hair at its base, knowing how much Daisuke loved it.

The older man purred at the feeling of his lover's stimulating caresses and finally pulled away, unable to bear it any longer. "N-No…no Mao," he panted and met his beloved's passion-glazed eyes, his chest heaving as he filled his lungs with the much needed oxygen. "If you continue to do that I won't be able to control myself. It's been so long since the last time I held you in my arms and felt your touch that I basically don't have any self-restraint and if we don't stop now I'm going to end up taking you right here on this dressing table."

"Dai-chan," Kyousuke stammered and blushed a deep but adorable shade of red. "I…I feel the same. I want you so much. I want to feel your touch, your kisses and your caresses. I want to feel you inside me." "Do you have any other appointments today after this meeting is over," the older man asked hoarsely, desire burning in his hazel-colored orbs and when the ebony-haired youth shook his head in denial a seductive smile began to form on Daisuke's lips. "Then let's go to my apartment once we are done here," he whispered in his bedroom voice which sent delicious shivers down Kyousuke's spine. "Be mine for the rest of the day as well as the night."

"H-Hai," the young actor sighed happily and buried his face in the curve of his lover's neck. "I hope this afternoon meeting won't take too long." "So do I," Daisuke purred and ran his hand caressingly through Kyousuke's silky black strands as he placed a sweet, innocent kiss onto the youth's soft lips that were slightly swollen from the long passionate kiss the two lovers had shared only a few moments ago. "So do I."

* * *

**A/N:** **How was that for starters? Did you enjoy the read?**  
**Please, please let me know what you think.** **Your comments are the best motivation for me!**

I know this chapter is rather short, but it's only the prologue after all. The following chapters will be longer, at least around 5000 words each, I promise.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello Minna!  
Here's the first chapter of my ongoing DaiMao fanfic "Ano Koro No You Ni". I hope you'll enjoy the read!

**Warning: **This chapter is rated "M".  
Once the fic is complete I will change the overall rating from "T" to "M"**.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dai-chan or Mao or BACS TV.**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Two weeks later in the early morning Kyousuke was sitting in the waiting area of the domestic flight terminal at Narita airport, eagerly anticipating the arrival of a certain brown-haired man. As soon as he had spied Daisuke making his way through the relatively small crowd of travelers he jumped to his feet, smiling radiantly.  
"Ohayo Dai-chan," he exclaimed cheerfully and the older man couldn't help but smile at his boyfriend's exuberance.

"Ohayo," he returned the greeting and sat down his suitcase as well as his guitar case in order to give the young actor a short but tight, loving hug. "Well Mao, are you ready to go," he asked once he had released the ebony-haired youth from his hold, a warm affectionate smile gracing his lips. "As ready as can be," Kyousuke answered smiling equally and with that the two lovers made their way to the check-in counter. "Oh Dai-chan, I'm so excited about this vacation," the younger man stated with glowing eyes after he had received his ticket. "And isn't it great that we both could get seven days off instead of just five? This trip to Okinawa is going to be so much fun! You even brought your guitar." "Of course I did," Daisuke answered casually. "After all, what's a vacation in a beach resort without a campfire and some traditional tunes and songs played on the guitar? Besides, didn't I promise you that I would make this holiday unforgettable for you? I swear I'm planning on being as good as my word." Winking mischievously at his lover he flashed him a mysterious and seductive smile which caused the young man to blush a light shade of pink.

Once they had gone through the security check and boarded the aircraft Kyousuke leaned his head leisurely against Daisuke's shoulder sighing contently. "Are you happy," the older actor asked gently and laced his fingers with the ones of his beloved. "Very happy," the ebony-haired youth whispered. "I still can't believe that we are really going on a one-week vacation together. It feels like a dream." "But it's real, our first private vacation since we became an item," Daisuke breathed huskily, "and I'm really looking forward to it." "So do I," Kyousuke replied, snuggling a little closer and shortly after the plane had taken off his eyes closed and he drifted off into a light slumber.

Smiling mildly to himself the brown-haired actor glance at his lover from the corner of his eye, admiring his innocent beauty which he had immediately been mesmerized by the first time he had ever laid eyes upon the younger man, at the first official meeting for the TeniMyu stage play production, six years past and even after all this time Daisuke was still fascinated, completely taken in by it. He could spend hours looking at Kyousuke's small face, a face that had never lost its soft, delicate features, although the teenager from back then had grown into a young man by now and the dark silky hair that was framing it only added to the actor's angelic looks as did long-lashed, chocolate-colored eyes whose depths seemed to be endless. "My sweet, beautiful Mao," the brown-haired man whispered endearingly and placed a loving kiss onto the other's hair before letting his eyes drift shut as well.

**oOo**

When the two lovers arrived at Naha airport about two hours later they were already expected much to their surprise. "Konnichiwa Watanabe-san, welcome to Okinawa," a tall, dark-haired man who was seemingly about Daisuke's age greeted them cheerfully. "Long time no see!" "Isaji-san," Daisuke exclaimed smiling brightly. "Now that's a nice surprise! When I emailed you our arrival date and time I didn't expect that you would actually come here to pick us up." "I thought so too and decided that it would be nice to meet you here," the other man replied, smiling equally bright. "And that handsome young man must be your friend I have heard so much about."

"Yes," the brown-haired actor stated softly. "Mao, please meet Isaji Kenichi, a friend from college. Isaji-san this is Hamao Kyousuke, my colleague, kohai and most special friend." "Nice to meet you," Kyousuke said and smiled shyly at his new acquaintance. "Nice to meet you too," the older man answered good-naturedly. "Is this your first visit to Okinawa?" "Well, not exactly," the ebony-haired youth explained as they all made their way to the exit of the arrival hall. "I have been here once with my family when I was a child, but I don't remember much of that trip and then some years ago I visited Okinawa again on business."

"You will enjoy your stay here," Isaji-san replied. "The people here are very friendly, the daily life is relatively slow-paced, the scenery is beautiful, especially the seaside and with Watanabe-san as your guide you won't miss out on anything interesting and you'll get to see all major as well as the minor sights around here. He knows just as much about the area as I do because he usually visits at least once a year for three or four days. What is the plan for today by the way?" "Well, I thought I will show Mao around in Naha," Daisuke answered and smiled warmly at his beloved. "You know 'Shuri Castle', 'Shureimon', 'Makishi Public Market' and so on. What do you say to that Mao?" "It sounds like a great plan to me," the so addressed youth exclaimed happily. "How long will it take from here to the resort Isaji-san?" "It will take about forty-five minutes," the dark-haired man stated as he showed his guests to his car. "But trust me when I say that it won't feel that long because you are going to be too busy enjoying the scenery."

And Daisuke's friend should be proven right. For most part of the drive the two lovers remained silent and simply enjoyed the view that was indeed stunning. Palm trees lined the road, now and then they could see the edges of small traditional villages and they and several times they caught glimpses of the seaside, its white sandy beaches and the azure-colored water that glistened beautifully in the sun, just like a sea of sapphires and diamonds. The time passed indeed quickly and before they knew it, they had arrived at their destination. "I will just get your keys and the check-in form from the reception and then I will drive you to your bungalow," Isaji-san announced and turned off the engine. "I will be right back, okay?"

"Your friend seems to be a very nice guy," Kyousuke said once the owner of the resort had left the car and closed its door. "He definitely is," Daisuke replied smiling. "He is easygoing, cheerful and warm-hearted, not to mention that he is a great friend." "That's enough Dai-chan! Stop going into rhapsodies about that guy, I'm starting to get jealous," the ebony-haired youth interrupted and pouted his lips in the most adoring manner. "There is no need for that Mao," the older man explained chuckling lightly. "You will always be my one and only and no other man could ever compare to you." "Dai-chan," Kyousuke breathed softly and cast his eyes, blushing deeply at his partner's declaration of love. "I love you too."

The words had barely left his mouth when the door on the driver's side opened and Isaji-san took his seat behind the stirring wheel. "Watanabe-san, I have reserved your usual bungalow for the two of you," he explained casually as he started the engine. "You know the secluded one near the beach. I hope you approve of this arrangement." "I most certainly do," Daisuke answered grinning. "Thank you for being so considerate." "No worries," the other man stated nonchalantly. "I know how much you love that place and assigning it to you was no problem at all, even on such a short notice. Usually I don't assign this bungalow to any of our guests if I can help it unless they require it or we are fully booked because it's farthest from the reception, the restaurant and the bar which the majority of our guests would consider an inconvenience. Unlike you they prefer to eat at the restaurant instead of cooking meals themselves." "How long does it take from the reception to that bungalow," Kyousuke asked curiously. "I would say it takes about fifteen minutes or so depending how fast you walk," Daisuke mused. "But trust me Mao, you will love the place just as much as I do."

When they finally arrived at the bungalow only a short while later the ebony-haired youth's eyes went wide at the sight that was unfolding before them. A small sandy path led to a secluded, comfortable looking house which was almost completely hidden by different kinds of trees, except for the side where its large wooden patio led out towards the beach. "Wow Dai-chan, this place is beautiful," the young man exclaimed. "It's breathtaking, absolutely stunning!" "I knew you would like it," Daisuke replied smiling mildly as he led his boyfriend down the path to the entrance. "And the best thing is that this place comes with a private beach. Even though the whole beach is part of the resort, this part of it can't be accessed by any of the other guests. The bungalow itself has an open living-dining-kitchen area, one big bedroom and a nice, quite luxurious bathroom. The patio can be accessed from either the living area or the bedroom."

"I see," Kyousuke murmured in amazement and followed his beloved inside where he, for several long moments, let his eyes wander over the relatively large, simply but comfortably furnished room, before taking up his suitcase and making his way over to what he assumed had to be the bedroom with Daisuke following suit. The ebony-haired youth pushed the door open and entered only to freeze in his steps as soon as his gaze fell onto the tastefully furnished and decorated interior of the room including its only sleeping accommodation, a beautiful, comfortable looking king-sized bed. Sheer drapes flowed from the ceiling above it all the way down to the floor, giving the bed a canopy-style look.

"D-Dai-chan, t-this is…," the young man stammered blushing an adorable shade of pink. "It's really nice, isn't it," the brown-haired actor stated softly and embraced his one and only from behind. "Not to mention that it's very romantic. You don't mind sharing a bed with me for one week, do you?" "N-No, of course not," Kyousuke replied quickly. "I was just a little surprised by the style of this room, that's all." "Yokatta," Daisuke sighed relieved and placed a couple of feathery kisses just behind Kyousuke's ear which he knew was one of the young man's most sensitive spots. Upon feeling his partner's lips pressing tenderly against his skin, the ebony-haired youth moaned softly and instinctively he tilted his head. "Dai…chan." "Mao," the other actor whispered lovingly and turned the younger one around in his arms. "While we are here I want to be as close to you as possible, no matter if it's by day or by night." Kyousuke nodded slowly and only a short moment later his lips were sealed with a sweet, affectionate but innocent kiss. "Let's get ready," Daisuke said softly once he had pulled away and released his boyfriend from his hold. "I want to show you the area."

**oOo**

Only about one and a half hours later the couple was walking the narrow streets of Naha, Okinawa's capital, occasionally stopping here and there to take pictures or to have a look at the small shops that were selling a wide range of goods including pottery, traditional clothes, all sorts of handicrafts and local delicacies.  
"What would you say if we start our day in Naha with a nice brunch," Daisuke suggested as they were looking at a street vendor that sold fresh yakisoba. "I know a great restaurant near here." "I'd say, what are we waiting for," Kyousuke exclaimed happily. "I haven't had anything decent to eat since I left my house this morning and I'm positively starving!"

"That restaurant I want to take you to is famous for its different types of 'chanpuru'", the older man explained as the couple made its way through some small side streets of the city. "From the outside the place doesn't look like much, but the food is incredibly delicious. Here we are." With that the brown-haired actor stopped in front of an old, weathered building and motioned towards a narrow door whose upper half was hidden behind a set of slightly faded drapes.

"Irasshaimase," the two men were greeted by an elderly woman once they had stepped inside and Kyousuke let his gaze wander over the room. The restaurant was small, dimly lit, but very cozy and apart from the counter which provided just enough space for a maximum of five or six people there were only six other tables, none of them accommodating more than three or four customers. The elderly woman led her guests to a corner table for two in the very back of the room and handed them a couple of hot hand towels as well as the menu before taking her leave. "Do you like it here," Daisuke asked in a hushed voice and laced hands with his lover. "I do indeed," the ebony-haired youth beamed. "How do you know this place?" "Isaji and his family took me here some years ago when I visited them," the older man explained smiling warmly. "This restaurant has been around for at least thirty years and it quickly became one of my favorite places in Naha. I usually eat here at least once on every visit to Okinawa."

"I see," Kyousuke replied and returned his partner's smile with equal warmth. "Can you recommend anything?" "Do you trust me," Daisuke asked softly in return and the young actor raised his brows in confusion. "Of course I trust you," he stated with sincerity. "But what does that have to do with my question regarding the menu?" "A lot as a matter of fact, if you really trust me then allow me to order something for you," the brown-haired man explained casually. "Sure, go ahead and surprise me," the younger one replied. "I bet you know every single dish on the menu."

"I do," Daisuke chuckled and raised his hand to call the elderly woman over to the table. He then ordered some dishes whose names Kyousuke couldn't quite make out and about twenty minutes later a large bowl of 'chanpuru' was sitting in front of him. "This is 'chanpuru à la chef', the older actor explained as he handed his lover a pair of chopsticks. "Enjoy." The ebony-haired youth nodded, murmured "itadakimasu" and took his first bite. "Well, how is it," Daisuke asked curiously, taking up his own chopsticks. "Oishii," Kyousuke exclaimed and closed his eyes while he savoring the rich flavor of the dish with immense pleasure. "This is amazing Dai-chan!" "I'm glad that you like it," the other man chuckled and began to eat as well. The two lovers enjoyed their meal mostly in comfortable silence, smiling lovingly at each other now and then, both of them enjoying the fact that they didn't have to hide their affection and that they could be together jauntily.

"What are we going to do next," the ebony-haired youth asked excitedly once he had swallowed the last bite of his meal, licking his lips in a cute and enticing way. "I will take you to 'Makishi Public Market'," Daisuke explained smiling mildly. "It's famous for the big variety of goods you can buy there, especially fresh food like meat, fish, fruits and vegetables, but there are many items you can acquire and the location is great. There are many small, traditional shops around there. The buildings themselves are really old as well and built in the traditional Okinawan style." "That sounds wonderful," Kyousuke exclaimed smiling radiantly at his lover. "So far you have been a great tour guide." "Thank you for the compliment," the older man replied velvet-like. "You can pay me back later when we are back at our bungalow."

"D-Dai-chan," the ebony-haired actor stammered and blushed deeply, the true meaning of the other's words being pretty obvious. "Well then, shall we go," Daisuke continued as if nothing had happened, secretly enjoying Kyousuke's reaction to his suggestive statement. For the brown-haired man there was nothing cuter, nothing more adorable than his boyfriend blushing shyly after he had perceived such a remark because it only added to the young man's captivating beauty, to the air of innocence around him and Daisuke knew that he would never be able to recover from the passionate love he felt for Kyousuke even if they should end up going separate ways one day, a day which he hoped would never come. "H-Hai," the young actor replied shakily. "I'm ready." Nodding wordlessly Daisuke lifted the other man's hand to his lips and placed a tender kiss onto it before he motioned for the lady to cover to the table once more and only a few minutes later the two lovers were walking the streets of Naha again, the older of the two leading the way.

After a fairly short walk the couple reached Heiwa-dori, the covered shopping arcade where the 'Makishi Public Market' was located and for the umpteenth time that day Kyousuke's eyes went wide at the sight in front of them. Countless market stands of all styles and sizes stood close-packed on a large square in the center of the shotengai, vendors were shouting and a beguiling mix of many different fragrances filled the air. "Sugoi Dai-chan," the young actor exclaimed. "I've never seen a big market like this. It feels like we have gone back in time." "That's exactly why I love this place so much," the other man replied. "It feels really nostalgic and browsing is quite interesting. Do you want to explore the market for a while?" "Of course I do, what are we waiting for," Kyousuke stated enthusiastically, excitement evident in his voice and eyes as he grabbed Daisuke's hand to drag him over to the first row of stalls.

Chuckling and with no chance but to follow the older actor allowed himself to be led by his beloved who was as giddy as a schoolboy as he walked from stand to stand looking at the items that were on display with sparkling eyes. The two lovers thoroughly enjoyed themselves. They explored not only the stalls but the small shops around the market square as well and thus time passed quickly. They had already seen about half of the market stands when Kyousuke discovered a tiny, unimposing shop that sold soft cream in various sizes and flavors. "Dai-chan, please wait for a moment," he exclaimed and licked his lips. "I must have one of these." "Oh Mao, you and your love for food and sweets," Daisuke chuckled. "You already had goheimochi, daifuku, as well as a nikuman and yet you still want to eat soft cream? I swear one day you are going to be as round as a potato if you continue to eat so much!" "Mou ii," the ebony-haired youth grumbled and poked his tongue out at his lover which caused the older man only to laugh harder. "You are such a meanie Dai-chan, always teasing me like that. But I will get a cone of soft cream anyway and just so that you know, I won't share it with you."

With that he took out his wallet and marched over to the shop with his head held high. Daisuke let his eyes follow the retreating figure of his beloved and smiling to himself he shook his head. He simply loved how childish the young actor could be at times, especially when he was teased. "He is too cute," the brown-haired man whispered inaudibly and put on a loving smile the moment he noticed Kyousuke exiting the shop and walking towards him, but much to his dismay he was completely ignored by the other. The young man walked wordlessly past him and sat down on a bench nearby to eat his soft cream that was indeed looking very delicious. "Oh no, this isn't good. I have seriously upset him," Daisuke sighed as he followed his partner to the bench and sat down next to him. "Is it delicious," he asked sweetly, but received no reply. With a sigh of dejection he ruffled his hair before turning to face the ebony-haired youth. "Hey Mao," he whispered velvet-like and nudged the younger man gently. "Don't be cross with me. You know that I was only joking, don't you?" "Hmpf," the so addressed actor snorted and focused all his attention on the ice-cream cone in his hand, feigning anger but secretly enjoying himself tremendously. "Oh come on Mao," the other man tried again, nestling closer and finally placing a tender kiss on his boyfriend's cheek. "Be nice again, please?"

Trying desperately to suppress the grin that was about to tug at the corners of his mouth Kyousuke at last turned his head to meet Daisuke's gaze, his heart melting into a puddle as he noticed the expression on the brown-haired actor's face, his puppy-dog eyes and the adorably pouted lips. How was he supposed to stay angry when the other man was looking at him in such a way? "Mou Dai-chan, stop looking at me like that already," he demanded sternly. "You always do that after you made me angry, trying to get me to forgive you by making this rueful face."

"It usually works," Daisuke replied smiling innocently at his one and only. "This time I won't let you off that easily," Kyousuke declared, crossing his arms determinedly in front of his chest. "This time I will teach you a lesson. You are forgiven, but you will be punished for being so mean to me." "A punishment, are you serious," the older man inquired in disbelief, "like what?" "That's simple, no intimacies with me for the remainder of the day," the ebony-haired youth stated factually with a smug smile playing about his mouth. "WHAT," Daisuke exclaimed wide-eyed. "Does that mean I'm not allowed to touch you until sunset…like not at all?" "Exactly," Kyousuke replied calmly and rose to his feet. "No kissing, holding hands or hugging whatsoever under any pretext."

"Please don't do that to me Mao. How, how am I supposed to endure it," the older actor wailed in desperation. "I beg you Mao, choose a different punishment. I can accept anything but the one you have decided on. How can you be so cruel?" "No, I won't give in and change my mind," Kyousuke stated with determination in his voice. "You brought this upon yourself, so stop complaining already. Just be a good boy and endure it, ne Dai-chan?" With that he playfully ruffled his boyfriend's soft hair and turned towards the rows of market stands again. "And now come on. Let's explore the rest of the market!" "Hai," Daisuke said sighing dejectedly and rose from his seat as well, hanging his head. As he followed his beloved through the crowd of shoppers, longing to hold his hand he made a mental note not to tease Kyousuke about his love for sweets and snacks ever again.

oOo

When the two men returned to their bungalow several hours later, the sun was already hanging low in the sky, dying it in beautiful shades of yellow, orange and red.  
"What an exciting day we had," Kyousuke exclaimed happily and set down his shopping bags on the sofa in the living-dining area of the holiday home, "great food, wonderful shops full of interesting goods and so many beautiful sights. You truly are an amazing tour guide Dai-chan! You can take my word for it." "And yet you are treating me with such cruelty," the so addressed man pouted, feigning hurt, "not permitting me to touch you in any way for so many long hours!" "That's what you get for upsetting me with all that teasing of yours," the ebony-haired youth explained smugly. "Let this be a lesson to you!"

"I promise improvement, I swear," Daisuke stated with determination and reached out to caress his beloved's cheek, but the young man skillfully evaded the touch by ducking out of its way. "No, no, no Dai-chan," he chuckled and wiggled his finger in front of the other man's face. "Take a look out the window, the sun hasn't set yet." "You really mean to go through with this until the bitter end," the older actor wailed. "I've learned my lesson, really I have." "I said no intimacies until sunset, didn't I," Kyousuke stated matter-of-factly. "And I shall be as good as my word!" "B-But Mao, it's going to be at least another two hours before the sun will have gone down," the brown-haired man tried to reason and made cute puppy-dog eyes in hopes that his one and only would finally succumb to his charms and give in, but he was sadly disappointed. "No chance Dai-chan, making this kind of face won't get you anywhere. Gaman, gaman," the young actor giggled and sauntered over to the bedroom, swaying his hips seductively, Daisuke's hungry eyes following every single one of his steps.

"This is torture, pure torture," Daisuke whispered to himself as he watched his beloved disappear into the room where he began to unpack his suitcase without paying any further attention to him, leaving the bedroom door wide open. After a couple of minutes Kyousuke finally disappeared completely from his view and the brown-haired actor perceived the sound of another door being opened, followed by the sound of footsteps on the wooden patio and almost instantaneously images began to enter his mind. He pictured his lover leaning leisurely against the banister as he looked into the distance, the evening sun kissing his smooth, flawless skin, bathing it in a warm, amber glow and the young man's silky hair saying softly in the evening breeze, shining like the feathering of a raven.

"Mou gaman dekinai," Daisuke groaned and strode briskly over to the bedroom, discarding his T-shirt on the way. Like he had imagined the ebony-haired youth was leaning against the balustrade and enjoyed the beautiful view, his chin resting comfortably on his folded arms. As soon as he heard footsteps approaching Kyousuke straightened his back to turn around and had barely done so when he felt a pair of lips crushing onto his own. "Hmpf." The assailant broke the kiss only a moment later to meet his younger lover's surprised gaze before pulling the perplexed actor into a tight embrace. "Mou gaman dekinai, Mao," he repeated the words he had spoken only a few minutes earlier, his eyes glazed with passion, desire and lust. "Mou gaman dekinai."

"D-Dai-chan," was all Kyousuke could whisper before his mouth was taken captive again and at last he gave in to the other man's advances that spoke of nothing but love and longing. Closing his eyes with a soft sigh the ebony-haired youth responded eagerly to Daisuke's fiery, demanding kiss and wrapped his arms lovingly around the older actor's neck. Daisuke let his tongue trail sensually over Kyousuke's bottom lip, then bit gently down on it which caused the young man's lips to part slightly and he instantly deepened the kiss with an almost animalistic hunger. Kyousuke moaned in delicious pleasure as he felt his boyfriend's tongue delving into his mouth, where it began to explore its moist, heated cavern with ardent passion. "Nngh-ah."

Turned on by the sounds of pleasure that were tearing from his one and only Daisuke pulled the young actor closer, swirling his tongue sensually around Kyousuke's, thus eliciting more moans and sighs from the ebony-haired youth. When he at last pulled away, after what had seemed an eternity, Kyousuke's soft lips were slightly swollen from the long, invasive kiss and both men were breathing hard. Their eyes met once more and for a brief moment the two lovers looked lovingly at each other, their gazes filled with a mix of yearning, love and ardent desire. "Mao," Daisuke sighed wantonly and claimed his beloved's lips again before the young actor could say anything in return. As the couple shared another heated and lustful kiss, their tongues dancing around each other in the most stimulating manner the brown-haired man maneuvered Kyousuke swiftly but carefully back into the room.

Once inside he pushed his young lover against the nearest wall and deepened the ardent kiss even further. Ignoring the lack of oxygen Kyousuke gripped a fistful of the older man's hair and surrendered to Daisuke, another lustful moan of pleasure escaping him. "Unngh…hnmm…" His skin was tingling, the fire of desire had begun to spread inside his body which caused his knees to buckle and he tightened his hold of the other, clinging to him in an almost desperate manner. Upon feeling his partner's fingers digging deeper into his shoulders and the pull on the hair at the base of his neck strengthening Daisuke reacted instantly. With one swift motion he pushed his knee gently between Kyousuke's slightly trembling legs, thus supporting his beloved's body effectively against his own and was instantly rewarded with another soft, throaty moan. "Hngh…" When they finally broke the kiss and their gazes met at last both men's breaths were ragged, their cheeks flushed.

"D-Dai-chan…what…what on earth…," the ebony-haired youth gasped, staring at his boyfriend with heavy-lidded eyes, his chocolate-colored orbs having grown misty with awakened desire, but he was almost instantaneously silenced with another fervent, demanding kiss. "Mao," Daisuke whispered wantonly once he had released the other's lips and began to trail a series of burning kisses along the young man's delicate jaw all the way up to his ear, a place he had come to know as one of his beloved's most sensitive spots, his hands roaming caressingly over Kyousuke's back on their own accord. With a sultry purr escaping his lips the ebony-haired actor slightly tilted his head, a silent plea for more, and gripped the older man's shoulders tightly as his body began to tremble from the delicious, sensual pleasure he was experiencing. "Hngh…Dai-chan." "That's what you get for depriving me of your touch for the most part of the day," Daisuke whispered breathy, the sexy undertone he had in his velvety bedroom room voice sending languorous shivers down his boyfriend's spine and resting his hands firmly upon Kyousuke's hips he let the tip of his tongue trail the shell of the young actor's in a playful yet sensual and very stimulating manner. "A-Ah…hnmm," the ebony-haired youth sighed softly and started to squirm in his lover's as a wave of pleasure washed over him finally overwhelming his already clouded senses.

Encouraged by the highly eroticizing sighs and moans leaking from between the lips of his one and only the older actor moved his mouth to the younger one's earlobe, lustfully nibbling and sucking the very sensitive flesh before he slowly began to kiss his way back to Kyousuke's lips in order to take them captive once more. Returning the kiss almost instantly with great eagerness and fiery passion the young man draped his arms tightly around Daisuke's neck, his lips parting in invitation and only a short moment later he let his tongue dance with his lover's, playfully fighting for dominance but eventually surrendering thus allowing the brown-haired actor to take the lead again. Daisuke swirled his tongue ardently around Kyousuke's, a delicious tingle running through his body as he explored the heated depths of his beloved's mouth, coaxing a series of sweet moans out of the young actor and when he felt the evidence of their mutual desire between them, hard and unrelenting, he placed his hands firmly around the other's hips and lifted him up, using the wall for support.

Sighing softly against Daisuke's lips Kyousuke wrapped his legs tightly around the tall man's middle and without breaking the heated kiss they were still sharing the brown-haired actor carried his one and only over to the bed where he at last released his lips before he lowered the youth gently into the pillows and straddled his waist, gazing lovingly at the ebony-haired man's flushed face. "Mao," he whispered endearingly, his eyes having darkened with desire as he bent down to claim Kyousuke's lips again for another steamy kiss. "Dai-chan," the young actor sighed breathy once the other had pulled away and for a short moment their gazes met once more before Daisuke lowered his head and began to trail hungry kisses down his beloved's throat, earning gasps and sweet sighs from the ebony-haired youth in return. Smirking contently to himself and without refraining from his sensual, arousing cajoling he undid the first two buttons of Kyousuke's shirt then kissed and licked his way down to the curve of the young man's neck.

"Ngh…Dai-chan…ah," Kyousuke moaned as he felt his boyfriend's lips pressing against his sensitive skin, the other's sinfully skilled tongue lapping at it here and there before the older man began to suck and nibble. Encouraged, not to mentioned turned on by his lover's reaction to his caresses Daisuke gently took some of the soft, yielding flesh between his teeth and bit it lightly, knowing how much Kyousuke enjoyed the feeling, how quickly it heightened the young actor's desire and he wasn't disappointed. With a raw throaty moan of pleasure tearing from him the ebony-haired youth arched his neck and tilted his head to give his partner further access and unable to resist the temptation Daisuke let his teeth graze over the taut, heated skin and bit down on it again, a little harder this time which caused Kyousuke to cry out in a mix of surprise, pleasure and sweet pain. "A-Aaahh!"

Tenderly the older man began to suck on the assaulted flesh once more and after he had finally released it he placed a loving kiss onto the mark that had already begun to become visible. For a second he gazed at his work, smiling satisfactory and then moved his mouth greedily back up Kyousuke's throat, letting his right hand wander a second time to the button tap of the young actor's shirt and while the couple shared another lustful kiss Daisuke began to fumble with the third button which he had soon undone as well. When he had at last pulled away from Kyousuke's lips after several long moments the handsome, brown-haired man set to work on the fourth button, a desperate sigh at the thought of how many he would still have to open escaping him, the impatient desire to touch his beloved's warm, flawless and tantalizing skin causing his fingers to tremble slightly and an idea suddenly began to form in his head.

"This is a rather old shirt, isn't it," he breathed wantonly, "nothing that's special to you." "N-No, it isn't," Kyousuke stammered and blinked a few times in confusion at his lover's question. "That's good," Daisuke murmured and smirking he gripped some of the soft material of the garment on both sides of its button tap. With a strong, single jerk he ripped the shirt open, sending its buttons flying everywhere and exposed his beloved's cream-colored chest. "D-Dai-chan," the ebony-haired youth gasped in surprise and the words had barely left his mouth when he felt the other's lips pressing against his skin just below his collar bone, burning where they touched. Coveting Daisuke kissed and nipped the soft, ivory flesh with ardent passion, lapping at it now and then, drawing a series of delicious moans from his one and only. "Dai…chan," Kyousuke sighed huskily and his hands disappeared into the other's hair, combing affectionately through the silky strands, urging the older man to continue his sensual, lustful caresses. "Ki…Kimochii."

Satisfied with his beloved's reaction brown-haired actor obliged and trailed a couple of feathery butterfly kisses all over the younger one's chest before riveting on his nipples. He gently took one of the pink nubs into his mouth and carefully grazed his teeth over it, causing Kyousuke's sensitive body to twitch. Knowing only all too well that it would drive the other man wild with lust he swirled his tongue a couple of times around the hardening nipple before sucking hard on it. Moaning loudly Kyousuke arched his back and gripped the edges of the pillow tightly as jolts of electricity shot up his spine. "A-Ah…hnngh…" "Does it feel good," the brown-haired actor whispered velvet-like, his hot breath caressing the now hard and swollen nub and the areola which caused the younger man to writhe in pleasure. "Ki…Kimo…chii," he gasped again and Daisuke couldn't help but smirk victoriously to himself as he flicked his tongue once more over the nipple in a playful manner before he kissed and nipped his way over to the other one to give it the same attention, one of his hands slowly travelling south at the same time, at last disappearing into Kyousuke's pants where it began to stroke and fondle the youth's erect manhood.

Panting and gasping as the lust and desire he was feeling became almost too much to bear Kyousuke gripped his lover's shoulders and bucked hips, arching further into the other's enticing caresses, waves of pleasure and heat repeatedly washing over him and settling in his lower regions. "P-Please…Dai-chan…" "Soon Mao…soon," the older man sighed breathy and began to trail burning kisses from his beloved's chest over his stomach and his highly sensitive navel down to his abdomen while he quickly unfastened Kyousuke's pants with skillful fingers, finally yanking them down including the young actor's boxers, exposing the ebony-haired youth completely.

"So beautiful," Daisuke murmured endearingly and after his own jeans and underwear had landed somewhere beside the bed only a short while later he focused his attention on his beloved's hardened member again. He wrapped his fingers tenderly around it and began to move his hand from the root of the shaft to its tip and back in a steady rhythm. Upon feeling Daisuke's fingers caressing his manhood Kyousuke threw his head back into the pillow and a raw, lustful moan tore from him. "Unngh-hnmm." The heat of the other man's hand and the friction its movements caused against the skin of his throbbing member were driving him crazy with lust and desire and once more he bucked his hips, hoping that his boyfriend would understand what it was he wanted, what he needed.

Stimulated by his own burning desire for the ebony-haired youth Daisuke obliged only all too willingly and let his tongue trail the entire length of his lover's erection before taking its tip into his mouth which caused the young man to cry out. Enjoying the sounds of pleasure that were leaking from between his beloved's lips the brown-haired actor continued his ministrations and began to suck on the head of the other's manhood, letting his tongue swirl playfully around it every now and then. Kyousuke writhed in pleasure and ecstasy at the feeling of Daisuke's sinfully skilled mouth caressing him. He buried his hands in the other's hair again and couldn't help but cry out again when he felt the tip of the older man's tongue darting into the slit of his member's crown. "A-Aahh…hngh-ngh!"

Instantly getting the hint Daisuke decided to give in to the silent pleas of his boyfriend and without hesitation he took Kyousuke's entire length into his mouth, bopping his head as he began suck hard. "Unngh…Dai-chan…sugoi," Kyousuke gasped throatily. "Mo-More…" Complaisantly the brown-haired actor carried on with his sweet torture and let his tongue graze slowly from the root to the head of his beloved's manhood where he swirled it around in the most arousing manner. He pressed the wet muscle hard into the slit before he lowered his head again and deep-throated his young lover with one swift motion, causing him to start thrashing on the bed as sensual pleasure surged through his body, overwhelming his senses and driving him quickly towards his limit. "Aah…Dai…chan…d-dame," he gasped out. "If you…continue…I…ngh…I'll…"

"It's alright Mao," Daisuke breathed softly, his velvety voice heavily laden with lust. "I want to taste you." And with that he deep-throated the ebony-haired youth a second and a third time, then moved his mouth back to the head of Kyousuke's leaking member where he encased the tip tightly with his lips and sucked hard on it which soon sent the young man over the edge. With a raw, throaty cry tearing from him he pushed up his hips and released inside the heated cavern of Daisuke's mouth, his fingers digging deep into the mattress of the bed. "Hngh…aah…a-aahh!"

Without hesitation the older man accepted everything his beloved had to offer and swallowed clearly enjoying the treat and while Kyousuke rode out the waves of his climax Daisuke released his partner's manhood after one last teasing lick then moved his mouth to the insides of the youth's upper thighs. "Do you want me," he breathed wantonly between a couple of burning kisses he was pressing onto the smooth, sensitive flesh, causing the other man to shiver in pleasure and excitement. "Ngh…Dai-chan," he sighed endearingly and a sultry purr leaked from between his lips as he lost himself in the arousing sensation of his boyfriend's kisses and other caresses and when he felt a finger circling his entrance in the most enticing way he subconsciously opened his legs wider to allow Daisuke further access to the most intimate part of his body.

"I bet you like this my sweet Mao," the brown-haired actor stated the obvious in a silky and erotic voice. "Let's make you feel even better." And with that he gently pushed his index finger past the ring of muscles of Kyousuke's entrance, earning a faint whimper from the young man in response. "Relax Mao, relax," he whispered softly as he continued to move his digit inside his boyfriend's channel, inserting another finger only a short while later. Carefully he bent and scissored them inside his beloved's passage rubbing the sensitive walls. Finally he circled his digits around in search for a certain spot and was soon rewarded with small cries of unmistakable pleasure which spurred him on take his actions further.

With an erotic, seductive smile playing about his mouth Daisuke grasped Kyousuke's member again and rolled his fingers over the tip while he continued to thrust into the young man with his other hand, driving him almost insane with blazing desire. "Oh God…take me Dai-chan," the ebony-haired youth begged breathlessly, wild shudders running through him due to his partner's ministrations. "Take me!" "Your wish is my command," the older actor whispered softly and pulled his fingers out of Kyousuke's body, leaving the other squirming in anticipation and his entrance quivering with excitement.

"You are so beautiful my love," he breathed hoarsely as he positioned himself between his boyfriend's legs before leaning in to claim the youth's lips for the umpteenth time. The two lovers shared a deep, lustful and hungry kiss and the moment they broke it Daisuke pushed his hips forward and buried himself inside Kyousuke with one single thrust, causing the young man to cry out in a mix of pleasure and pain. "A-Argh-ah!" For a moment the brown-haired actor remained motionless inside his beloved, allowing the other to adjust to his large size, his hands roaming over the youth's body all the while and then he began to roll his hips.

When he felt his partner moving inside him, angling his thrusts, Kyousuke instinctively pressed his hips down to take the older man in even further. Moaning lustfully he moved his hips in rhythm with Daisuke's, meeting every single one of his thrusts and cried out a minute later as he felt the other's manhood hitting his weak spot. "T-There…yes," he yelled and

Upon hearing Kyousuke's moans and cries coupled with the feeling of the youth's walls tightening around his painfully throbbing member Daisuke lost whatever self-control he had been able to retain up to that moment. "Let me hear your beautiful voice Mao," he gasped out and sped up his movements, beginning to thrust deep and vigorously into his beloved, relentlessly hitting his sweet spot hard with every single stroke, driving the ebony-haired actor crazy with ecstasy. "Oh…please…ngh…n-aah," Kyousuke gasped and pressed his legs firmly against the older man's sides. "Mo-Motto…motto shite!" Fueled by the half-screams tearing from his boyfriend a wild hot shudder surged through Daisuke and grabbing the youth's upper thighs, pressing them further down towards the mattress with gentle resoluteness he leaned in to push deeper into yet untouched places, hidden crevices of his lover's passage, continuing to thrust hard and mercilessly into his entrance at a wild pace.

"A-Ahh…Dai…chan…sugoi," the ebony-haired youth cried out several times at the intense penetration. "Yes…ngh…oh yes!" Soon a familiar feeling began to coil in his stomach, his muscles started to spasm and his skin was prickling and burning as if it was on fire. "Hnngh…Dai-chan…m-mo…dame…a-ahh…I'm…I'm…," he panted incoherently and dug his fingers deep into the soft, yielding flesh of Daisuke's shoulders. Understanding that his young lover was close to reaching his peak the older man let his hand wander swiftly from Kyousuke's upper thigh to his abdomen, closed his fingers around the young actor's weeping member then moved his hand up and down the shaft in sync with the fast rhythm of his thrusts and only a short while later a couple of raw, lustful moans reached his ears, moans that ended in a sweet scream of delicious ecstasy. "A-Ah…kimochii…ngh…yes…Dai…aah…Dai-cha…a-aaahh!" Kyousuke's head snapped back, his body had lifted from the bed and the ebony-haired youth held on to his lover for dear life as his second orgasm ripped from him, his hot release splattering over his stomach and chest.

Groaning Daisuke slowed down his movements at the feeling of his boyfriend's walls tightening almost painfully around his manhood which never failed to drive him wild with lust and pleasure. With his eyes squeezed shut he forcefully slammed his hips forward another couple of times and soon went over the edge as well. Stars exploded behind his closed eyes as he came hard inside his one and only and with a raw, throaty cry of ecstasy tearing from his lips he rode out the waves of his climax before collapsing heavily onto Kyousuke's chest. "A-Aah-hngh!" Breathing heavily he buried his head in the curve of his boyfriend's neck, the ebony-haired youth wrapping his arms tightly around his middle in return and for several minutes long minutes the two lovers remained silently in each other's arms basking in the precious moment of intimacy they had just shared before Daisuke finally slipped out of Kyousuke's body. "I love you Mao," he whispered huskily and leaned in to capture his beloved's lips for a long, slow and romantic kiss. "I love you too Dai-chan," Kyousuke sighed sweetly once the other man had pulled away. "I love you too." Smiling affectionately at the one he had come to love more than anything in the world the brown-haired actor shifted his weight and rolled off the younger one's body and encircled his tiny waist. With a blissful sigh leaking from between his lips Kyousuke snuggled into Daisuke's side like a contented cat and soon the couple had drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope nobody fainted from nosebleed...

What do you think? Did you you enjoy this chapter?  
As usual a click on the review button and a short comment containing your thoughts is greatly appreciated.


End file.
